i60's dance
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Sequal to iAm the fifth Beatle. When Freddie and Sam are foreced to go to a dance together what will happen? But SOMEONE will kiss at midnight during the last dance. Who could it be? Sam/Freddie, Wendy/Gibby, Tyler/Carly. and SOMEONE gets married!


_**i60's dance**_

(A/n: Ok so this will probably be only 3-4 chaps long. Before the dance, During the dance, The last dance of the night, and the groovy smoothie afterward. Btw the POV switches a lot in this chap.)

(Freddie's POV)

It was the night of the dance. Great! This is going to be the greatest night ever. NOT! Sam will probably ditch me in the middle of the dance or she won't take it seriously and wear her normal "Sam" clothes. I'd just gotten changed into my "Beatle" suit. I don't see how my grandfather wore this. The pants are WAY too tight. But he says they're suppose to be like that. Whatever. I'd stopped in the mall earlier in the day to get Sam a corssage. I know it sounds old school but I figured I'd make this night a good as it's going to get with Sam Puckett as my date. Ten bucks says she's probably going to be wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt and her converse shoes. Again. When my grandfather came down the steps in his Beatles suit I knew we were ready to go.

"Readyo Freddieo?"

"Sure" I said unenthusiaticly.

"Oh come one champ buck up. You got a nice girl on your arm as your date. What do ya got to worry about?" he asked petting my shoulder.

"Trust me grandpa she's not your typical girl"

"She's one of those girls that gets your heart reacing, makes you knees wobble, leaves you a few bruises here and there am I right?"

"Yeah. Did you ever meet a girl like that?"

"Ohhh...shoosh yeah"

"And what happened?"

"I married her!" he said laughing as he walked out of the apartment. The thought of me and Sam getting married make me shiver.

"Hey guys!" my grandfather said as Carly opened the door for us.

"Hey guys. Wow you two looks spiffy"

"Thanks. I feel spiffitastic" my grandfather said bouncing. Carly laughed.

"So Freddie. Ready for your date with Sam?" she asked with the biggest smile on her face. It's like she wants me and Sam to hook up.

"No we're not going on a date. Like I said earlier we're going as FRIENDS" I emphasised the word Friends. Carly just rolled her eyes and muttered "whatever you say" then she walked over to the staircase.

"Sam! Are you ready yet!?"

"Not yet! Leave me alone I'll be down in a minute." Carly went back over to where me and my grandfather were standing when the doorbell rung. When she answered it it was her date Tyler.

"Now Freddie, lad. I have some dancing rules for you. Number one. No air dancing with Sam during slow dances." I groaned. Was my 67 year old grandfather seriously giving me advice on how to dance with Sam. But he WAS a player when he was a Beatle.

"You gotta just put your hands on her hip and take control and be like 'whoa horsey slow down'" Awkward.

"Was that as awkward for you as it was for me?" he said looking away.

"Yeah it kinda was" I stuffed my hands in my pockets. Carly came over with Tyler.

"Tyler this is one of my best friends Freddie, Freddie this is my date Tyler." Tyler was a good guy. He was in my French class and I barely knew him.

"Good to meet you where we can talk english" Tyler said putting his hand out so I could shake it. I shook his hand.

"Yeah." I said chuckling a bit. Tyler put Carly's corssage on. Then thee kissed. Carly went back over to the starircase.

"Sam come on!"

"Hang on is Fredwierd here yet" Carly signaled me to come over.

"Yes Sam I'm here." I said at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't laugh when I come down...and you'd better not stare I look pretty awesome" I chuckled.

"I'll try to restrain myself Puckett just come down the stairs" I heard her footsteps make it down the stairs and HOLY COW!! she looked amazing! She came down the stairs in a little red dress that seemed to hug ever curve of her body. Of course she wore her converse. Typical Sam. But WOW! I can't believe how amazing she looked.

"Well what do you think...." she asked.

"You look....amazing. Nice job cleaning up Puckett. Uhhh....did itjust get REALLY hot in here?" I asked tugging at my shirt coller.

"Thanks Benson you're not so bad yourself" I half smiled. I couldn't stop staring at her. That dress made her look...older in a good way.

"Freddie...Freddie" Carly had been waving her hand in my face. Oh crap! was I caught staring.

"Need a bucket?"

"Uhh...no..let's go!" I quickly tried to get away from Carly. I put my coat on then helped Sam get her coat on.

"Thanks Freddison" I smiled as I walked out with Tyler followed by Sam and Carly.

(Sam's POV)

When Freddie stood in the doorway waiting for us to go I couldn't help but notice the pants he was wearing. They were the "Beatle" pants. Man! those things were tight. But it kinda...turned me on in a way.

"Sam...stop staring at Freddie's butt and let's go!" Carly said. She said it loud too. It made Freddie, his grandfather and Tyler turn around. I was SO embaressed I was blushing.

"Thanks a lot" I mummbled before going out the door. Freddie's grandfather had rented us a limo. When we got to the limo there was a slight problem. There were 9 people but only 8 seats. And I was the last one to get to the limo.

"There aren't any seats left." I said looking inside the limo.

"Sam why don't you sit in Freddie's lap?" Carly said grinning. I knew what she was up to and I didn't like it ONE bit. Ever since she found out about the kiss between me and Freddie she acs like she's been trying to set us up. Except the time we were fighting but that's a different story.

"I'll walk!" I said.

"Come on Sam just do it we're going to be late" Freddie said patting his lap and unfastening his seatbelt.

"Ugh! fine!" I reluctently got in the limo and sat on Freddie's lap. And as if it wasn't bad enough I had to wrap my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall over when we made a turn.

"Oh I uhhh....got you a corssage..." he said nervously as he handed me the box. I opened it and lifted up the corssage. It was BEAUTIFUL! Of course I'd never say it outloud but it was. But how did he know pink roses were my favorite. Carly probably.

"It's pretty. Pink roses are my favorite. How'd you know?"

"You just look like the pink rose kind of girl is all" I looked over at Carly. She shook her head no. So she didn't tell him? hmm...He helped me put it on. I admired it for a moment and well "tried" to give him a hug for it. He hugged me back. Carly was grinning and winked at me. We got to the school soon enough. We got out of the limo and got to the front of the school. We were the first ones. We had to get there 30 minutes before the dance opened so we could get the band set up. Tyler and Carly locked arms and walked in together. Freddie gave me a look and held his arm out.

"Shall we?"

"Only if we can skip there like morons"

"Deal" we linked arms and skipped all the way to the school singing "We're off to see the wizard" and started laughing hystericly when we got to Carly and Tyler. They gave us a wierd look.

"What?" I asked. Carly was trying ti hide her laughter.

"No comment" soon we saw Paul and all of his bandmates doing the same thing.

"So where's the wizard" he started laughing and we all went inside. We were greeted by some photographer lady.

"Hello and welcome to Ridgeways first 60's dance. Would you like pictures?"

"Yes!" Carly said perky. She and Tyler went over to the picture stand.

"Come on guys you have to do it too" Carly said waving us over.

"Yeah let's take a group picture!" Tyler said.

"Fine" I said grabbing Freddie by the wrist and leading him over to the picture stand. The lady showed us 2 poses that we could choose from. Both of which Freddie had to put his hands on my hips. We choose the least touchy one.

"Benson if you try anything back there I swear to god!"

"Sam don't worry I won't" he said chuckling as the lady took 3 pictures of us. We had to pick them up after the dance. We got to the gym where the dance was being held.

"Ready to have the best night ever!?" Carly exclaimed.

"Let's get this over with." Freddie and I both said at the same time as we went in the gym.

This was going to be a LONG night.


End file.
